los gboys en el colegio
by princesa mia peacecraft
Summary: los gboys estudian el ultimo año escolar, pero este no sera cualquier año ya que una princesa estara en el mismo colegio de ellos. un HXR y DXH
1. Chapter 1

**El ultimo año escolar**

**Año 197ac.**

Nuestros chicos estudiaban en el mejor colegio. St. San Gabriel, los 5 pilotos gundam eran los más populares del cole porque eran los más guapos y los importantes ya que eran hijos de grandes señores. Uno tenía su novia que cualquier chica mataría por estar con ellos, en fin wu-fei salía con una chica llamada asdri ella era campeona de artes marciales y eso le gustaba mucho a wu-fei, asdri era una chica de cabello color castaño súper claro corto hasta los hombros ojos verdes de buen gusto de la moda ella le robo el corazón a wu-fei cuando se enfrentaron en artes marciales y ella le gano. Luego esta la novia de quatre que se llamaba dorothy era rubia de pelo largo ojos verdes era inteligente cuatro veces campeona de esgrima. Luego tenemos a trowa que su novia se llamaba catherin ella era coreógrafa estrella ya que siempre ganan con sus coreografías. Duo a cada rato cambiaba de novia como un par de calcetas así que oficial no tenia, y heero salía con una chica llamada helen pero eso solo lo hacia por su padre la cosa es que su padre heero yuy y Alfredo DiCaprio padre de helen eran grandes amigos, así que heero salía con ella en eventos públicos aunque sus amigos sabían que heero no quería a helen ni un poquito.

En los pasillos.

Los cinco chicos se dirigían al salón de clases ya que estaban a punto de iniciar las clases

Duo: heero y vas a ir a la presentación de hoy

Heero: tengo alguna otra opción

Duo: yo solo decía

Quatre: heero si no la quieres no andes con ella.

**En la dirección**

Directora: es un gran honor tenerla aquí su majestad.

Relena: por favor solo tráteme como los demás

Directora: como ordene

Relena: gracias

Hilde: su majestad, perdón relena ya esta todo listo los pasillos están desalojados

Relena: gracias Hilde, directora si me permite iré a instalarme en mi habitación y prepararme para la siguiente clase.

Directora: si, la habitación esta como el joven miliardo me dijo que Uds. Compartirá la habitación con su acompañante Srta. Hilde

Relena: si estaba bien con permiso

Las chicas salieron de la dirección en camino hacia sus dormitorios

Hilde: baya relena si que es un cole muy grande

Relena: si por eso me gusta porque se respira tranquilidad y me hace recordar a mi casa

Hilde: llena de alumnos

Relena: no, sino que me recuerda viejos tiempos

Hilde: relena dime porque quieres estudiar aquí, en ves de estar en casa con tus tutores.

Relena: porque quiero saber que es ser una chica normal que estudia en un colegio normal, pasar el último año escolar sin tutores.

Hilde: para comenzar no podrás ser una chica normal porque eres una princesa, dos este no es un colegio normal esta lleno de chicos ricos he importantes, tercero yo te estaré cuidando, y cuarto lo de los tutores tienes razón.

Relena: llegamos este es nuestro cuarto.

**En el salón de clases.**

Los chicos ya habían tomado asiento, la maestra Alicia boquín ya había comenzado a dar la clase de español ella era alta rubia ojos azules ella era la mas buena ya que no era tan estricta como los demás profesores será porque tal vez ella era la mas joven apenas tenia 24 años.

Los g-boys siempre se sentaban en el mismo orden wu-fei, luego asdri al lado izquierdo, cath detrás de trowa, trowa al lado quatre, dorothy atrás del, duo al lado de quatre y heero al otro lado de duo.

Maestra. Alice: chicos quien me puede decir que es una la letra j.

En eso entra relena y Hilde y le entregan un papel (así como de presentación)

Duo al verlas se le acerca a heero y le dice: vaya que bellas son, pero mas la de pelo azul

Heero: solo en eso piensas

Maestra. Alice: bueno chicos ellas son la Srta. Hilde _Schubert _

Duo *¬* a duo se le salió la baba y grito: YUPI SI ESTAS BIEN BUENA

Maestra. Alice: quien dijo eso

Silencio total.

Maestra. Alece: bueno y como decía la otra estudiante es la Srta. Relena peacecraft

Todos empezaron a murmurar

Maestra alice: silencio

Maestra alice: bueno hilde siéntate en ese asiento el que esta al frente del señor maxwell y tu relena en el que esta al lado del señor yuy. Las chicas tomaron asiento y

Duo le dijo a hilde: oye que bonito nombre tienes al igual que tu

Hilde: gracias

Maestra alice: continuemos quien me puede decir que es la letra j. Srta. Peacecraft será tan amable de decirnos la repuesta.

Relena: si, J es una letra del alfabeto latino, en principio derivada de una I. Es la décima del alfabeto latino básico, un estándar iso de 26 letras (es su séptima consonante) y la onceava de la versión adaptada para la ortografía del español, idioma en que tiene el nombre de "jota".

Maestra alice: muy bien Srta. Peacecraft

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING suena la campana

Maestra alice: muy bien es hora de su receso

Todos los alumnos salen a tomar su receso en el jardín del colegio los alumnos comían su almuerzo. O mejor dicho los más populares eran observados por lo demás.

Quatre: duo, así que tú piensas que ellas es la princesa del reino de sank, y su amiga es la escolta.

Duo mordiendo una pechuga de pollo: noo pienso lo digo, yo se que es ella ya que en el baile de otoño del año paso yo estuve en su reino y la otra chica hilde era su dama de honor o escolta.

Quatre: pero si es una princesa no es que ellas tiene sus propios tutores

Duo: si eso pero

Quatre: pero que

Dorothy abrazando a quatre: que tal que el otro año se tenga que casar y ande buscando marido, y te escoja a ti.

Cath: no es para tanto

Trowa: si tienes razón estas exagerando mucho

Wu-fei y heero solo escuchaban la conversación

En una mesa no tan lejos de la de los chicos populares.

Hilde: relena no lo puedo creer

Relena: el que

Hilde: ese chico duo, no lo recuerdas

Relena: no

Hilde: estuvo el año pasado en el baile

Relena: así ya lo recuerdo y que con eso.

Hilde: que hoy me hablo

Relena: bien por ti, ya te trae muertita verdad

Hilde: si

Mesa de los populares

Duo: muy bien iré a su mesa y la saludare

Quatre: a quien

Duo: a quien mas a hilde

Trowa: ya andas pegando, otro ves yo creo que ya conoce tu fama de rompe corazones

Duo: porque

Wu-fei: porque tú ex esta hablando con ella

Donde las chicas

Lola: entonces hilde mira los chicos populares son los mas malos de este colegio, en especial duo maxwell

Hilde: porque

Lola: porque el ha salido con la mayoría de todas las chicas

Relena: entonces no lo recomiendas

Lola: exacto al igual que ese muchacho heero yuy, si se le acercan esa novia que tiene es capas de todo, la ultima que se le acerco acabo con un pie quebrado.

Hilde: que pesada la novia

Lola: si se llama helen, y es ella la que va llegando.

Mesa de lo populares

Helen: hola chicos

Todos: hola

Helen besando a heero: hola amor me extrañaste

Heero: ni un poco

Helen: que gruñón andas

Heero: hm

Helen: ya se enteraron

Duo: de que

Helen señalando a relena: que ella es la princesa relena

Duo: ven que se los dije

Quatre: si tenias razón, pero que hace aquí estudiando

Helen: parece que quería saber que era ser una chica normal estudiando en un colegio normal.

Quatre: bien por ella

Helen riendo a carcajadas: jajajjajajajjaja lo dices en serio, jajajjaja como va hacer una chica normal siendo una princesa jajajjaja eso es de tontos.

Heero: ya deja de hablar así de ella

Helen: que te pasa heero lo dices como si la conoces

Heero: hm

En la mesa de las chicas

Lola: bueno yo ya cumplí informándoles así que chao

Hilde y relena: bye

Hilde: se ve simpática

Relena: si

Mesa de lo populares

Quatre: bueno yo las iré a saludar alguien viene con migo

Duo: yooooooooo

Dorothy: igual yo

Cath: vamos trowa

Trowa: como quieras

Quatre: y tu wu-fei

Wu-fei: no yo tengo que ir a entrenar

Duo: hm eso ni yo lo creo

Wu-fei: mejor cállate. Y se fue

Quatre: y tu heero

Heero: esta bien

Helen aferrándose al brazo de heero: a donde crees que vas sin mí

Heero: suéltame

Helen: si vas a ir a saludarla iras pero con migo

Heero: como quieras

Los chicos empezaron a caminar en dirección hacia la mesa de las chicas, todo el colegio tenía los ojos puestos en ellos.

Relena: hilde ahí viene duo

Hilde: que

Relena: si

Quatre: hola su majestad…

Relena: por favor solo llámame relena

Quatre: esta bien, yo soy quatre raberba winner

Relena haciendo una media inclinación con su cabeza: mucho gusto

Dorothy: yo soy dorothy catalonia

Relena: es un placer

Cath: mi nombre es Catherine bloom y el es mi novio trowa barton.

Relena: mucho gusto cath y trowa

Helen: yo soy helen DiCaprio y el es mi novio heero yuy

Relena: mucho gusto y ella es mi amiga hilde

Duo: y yo soy duo maxwell

Relena: encantada a ti ya te conozco

Duo: si estuve en tu reino el año pasado

Relena: así tu eras el

Duo: si el DIOS DE LA MUERTE, Y REY DEL INFIERNO. CASTIGO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE OZAN DESAFIARME.

Relena: no has cambiado

Quatre: podemos sentarnos con Uds.

Relena: claro

Todos se sentaron duo se sentó al lado de hilde, y hilde estaba bien nerviosa relena lo observo, mientras tanto heero quedaba como baboso *¬* observando a relena, helen noto eso y en ese instante se gano el odio de helen.

Pensamientos de helen así que me lo quieres quitar, veremos que pasara cuando sufras un accidente. Helen empezó a reírse en voz alta MUUUUUUUUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA .

Duo: que te pasa a ti

Helen: ahh no nada

El día ya había acabado ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones a exención de uno heero se encontraba en una fuente observando la noche cuando vio que otra persona también andaba caminando cerca en eso el se le acerco.

Heero: no deberías andar a estas horas caminando por aquí

Relena un poco asustada y casi se caída a la fuete: aaah, heero que sorpresa

Heero la sostuvo de la cintura: no fue mi intención asustarte

Relena: no hay problema

Heero se le quedo observándola a ella, ella llamaba su atención ya que ella era diferente a todas las chicas que el había conocido.

Relena: heero

Heero: relena que pasa

Relena: me podrías

Heero: si

Relena un poco sonrojada: me podrías regresar mi cintura

Heero un poco sonrojado pero con su actitud normal: claro

Heero la soltó y le dijo: que haces a estas horas aquí

Relena: solo quería conocer un poco más el colegio.

Dicho esto se quedaron un tiempo más ahí sentados viendo la noche hasta que heero dijo: ya es tarde deberíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones.

Relena: tienes razón

Los dos empezaron a caminar hasta que toco irse por caminos distintos.

Relena: heero, que descanses buenas noches.

Heero: lo mismo digo buenas noches

Ella empozo a caminar hacia los dormitorios de las chicas heero se le quedo viendo ella volteo a ver y le sonrió antes de entras al dormitorio de chicas o como el le decía el apartamento girl. Luego heero se dirigió a los dormitorios de los varones, cuando entro sus compañeros de cuarto ya estaban dormidos, el se cambio y se acostó y en ese instante se le vino a la mente relena. La paz de ese cuarto duraría poco tiempo ya que duo comió frijoles y estaba tirando gases tóxicos sus compañeros de cuarto despertaron al sentir un mal olor y empezó lo peor.

Quatre salió corriendo hacia la ventana: aire… ah aire

Heero: mueve yo también necesito aire

Wu-fei abriendo la puerta: OH MY GOD. Ya casi caigo muerto

Trowa tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo: pero quien le dio frijoles a la baka

Quatre desde la ventana: yo no se, pero eso no estaba en el menú de la cena

Wu-fei: y ahora como aremos para dormir sin oficiarnos

Heero: tengo una idea

Los chicos metieron a duo al baño, pero no a cualquier baño fue el baño del decano. Mientras hacían esa travesura duo se tiro uno en la mera cara de quatre haciendo que este cayera desmallado al instante, pero se recupero y volvió a ayudarlos pero estaba vez utilizando una mascara, dejaron a duo en el baño del decano y se fueron de regreso a su cuarto, era eso o morirse por intoxicación de oxigeno, luego la paz volvió a reinar en esa habitación por toda la noche restante.

Continuara.

Espero que les haya gustado, si tienes sugerencias envíenmelas, todo lo que quieran, que yo siempre estaré aquí leyendo sus comentarios.

Dejen rewievs please.

Agradecimiento a todos lo que me han dejando rewievs en mis fics. Anteriores, gracias Uds. Son lo máximo y sus rewievs me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Gracias los quiero esta historia continuara dentro de una semana o dos. Estecen pendientes.


	2. Chapter 2 la venganza comienza

**Gundam wing** no me pertenece al igual que todo lo que escribiré, esto lo hago solo por diversión y sin fines lucritos.

**Sospecha.**

Era un hermoso día ya los alumnos del colegio St. San Gabriel, se preparaban para ir a clases. Pero algo faltaba donde estaba duo?

**Baño del decano.**

El decano era un hombre que le gustaba que las reglas se cumplieran, el era un hombre de apenas 30 años era alto de 1.90, rubio ojos verdes, simpático pero a la vez estricto. El decano cuando de despertó sintió una mal olor. El mismo se pregunto ¿que huele tan feo? Será el camión de la basura pero como? El decano se dirigió al baño al abrirla todo el olor atascado en ese baño salió, haciendo que al decano asta los ojos le lloraran. El decano corrió por algo una mascara, un mini ventilador, desarrollante para el ambiente, y su silbato.

.

Fue todo lo que hizo que duo despertara.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. -Grito duo.

QUE ESTA HACIENDO EN MI BAÑO JOVEN MAXWELL. –el decano en un tono muy enojado

Pero que? ¿Cómo? Que hago aquí? – duo un poco confuso

ESO ES MI MISMO QUE YO DIGO. – el decano dijo.

Decano no se como paso eso sabe que ya me voy. – dijo duo al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a levantarse.

UN MOMENTO SEÑOR MAXWELL, 1,000 LAGARTIJAS (N/A: o como en su país le llamen pechadas, lagartijas, no se)

Pero decano voy a llegar tarde a clases.

QUE SEAN 2,000

Queeeeeeeeeeeeee.-grito duo-

3,000 quiera más

Duo empezó a ser las lagartijas, por su mente pensaba malos amigos me abandonan y me dejan en las manos del decano, no vuelvo a comer frijoles.

**En el salón de clases.**

Heero no sabes si duo esta bien. – quatre un poco preocupado.

No lo se pero tal vez lo atrapo el decano. – heero con voz triunfante-

Lo que a la baka le pase se lo busco por andar comiendo esa cosa. – dijo trowa-

Mira ahí viene la Srta. Relena – dijo quatre en tono de alegría

Hilde entiende no tengo problema con eso.-dijo relena-

Pero…-dijo hilde

Ya no digas nada.-dijo relena-

Srta. Relena buenos días.-dijo quatre animado-

Bueno días quatre.-dijo relena-

Duo acercándose.

Saben hoy daré una fiesta y me preguntaba si les gustaría asistir.-dijo duo-

Si.-dijo hilde-

Seguro.-dijo relena-

Entonces en ese caso, hilde irías con migo a mi propia fiesta.-dijo duo-

Relena observo que hilde se puso un poco roja, y al no ver que contestaba disimuladamente le golpeo el brazo.

Oooh si claro duo.-dijo hilde-

La campana del colegio suena, y la maestra entra.

Jóvenes les informo que se acerca el baile de otoño y como ya es tradición espero que colaboren, este año como este es el salón de último año Uds. Se encargaron de organizar el baile. Así que después de clases se deben apuntar en esta lista los que van a colaborar en el baile. Escucha bien señor. Maxwell.-dijo la profesora-

Right.-dijo duo-

Al final de la clase pocos se apuntaron así que cuando ya no había nadie en el salón duo hizo de las suyas.

Veamos como yo soy buen amigo de heero lo ayudare para que se quite a esa pesada de Helen y se busque otra. Aunque pensándolo buen relena no esta nada mal para el.-dijo duo-

Así que los apuntare a ellos dos y para asegurarme de que nadie mas se apunte en la decoración apuntare a los demás haha veamos como es que se escribe wu-feo hahahaha

Se que se van a enojar pero luego sabrán que es por una noble causa, para que nuestro hee-chan se liberé de esa Helen que mal me cae esa niña.-dijo duo terminando de escribir los nombre de sus amigos-

_**En el gym.**_

Sabes relena empiezo a creer que fue mala idea venir a este colegio.-dijo hilde-

Porque lo dices.-dijo relena-

Solo mira cualquier chica desde ser tu amiga, mas bien parecen lobos hambrientos.-dijo hilde bien a su alrededor.-

Hilde no te preocupes.-dijo relena- mejor piensa en la cita que tienes hoy.

Que solo es una fiesta.-dijo hilde-

No es más que eso ya que duo te invito y será una cita.-dijo relena-

Ooh vamos relena creo que no estoy lista.-dijo hilde-

Mira no te preocupes yo te ayudare.-dijo relena-

Señoritas vemos hoy practicaremos subiendo la cuerda.-dijo la profesora de física- hare grupos de dos veamos.

Hilde y Antonieta Uds. Dos primero. Después Enriqueta y Sara.-dijo la profesora-

Ella siguió nombrando hasta que termino poniendo a Helen y relena juntas. Las chicas iban subiendo la cuerda en parejas quien llegara y bajara primero ganaba un punto extra. Cuando ya tocaba el turno de relena y Helen la campana sonó.

Muy bien señoritas terminaremos después del receso.-dijo la profesora-

Cuando ya el gym estaba vacio Helen tomo la cuerda la que relena tomaría y la empero a cortar.

"si piensas que me quitaras a heero eso lo veremos una caída de esta altura y no queras regresar al colegio, mosca muerta"-pensamientos de helen.

**EN LA CAFETERIA.**

Hi girls.- duo saludo-

Hola duo

Que tal tu primera vez en gym.-dijo duo-

Bueno aun falta relena por subir a la cuerda.-dijo hilde-

Ooh ya veo y con quien te toca.-dijo duo-

Con Helen.-dijo relena-

Que.-dijo duo escupiendo el jugo que tomaba-

Que te pasa.-dijo hilde un poco confundida-

Lo siento, pero es que. Relena debes tener cuidado con esa chica ella por ganar es capas de hacerte trampa.-dijo duo-

Quatre y Trowa acercándose a la mesa.

Hola quatre no me lo vas a creer.-dijo duo-

Que no te cansas de andar divulgando chismes.-dijo quatre-

No esto no es ningún chisme.-dijo duo-

Entonces que es.- dijo Trowa tomando ha ciento-

Mira que a relena le toca subir la cuerda y se enfrentara con helen.-dijo duo-

Quatre mira a relena con ojos de preocupación.

Relena ten cuidado.-dijo quatre-

Chicos cálmense solo es una chica y una cuerda.-dijo relena-

Qua podría pasar, no le pondrá veneno o acido.-dijo hilde-

Los tres chicos se voltearon a ver entre si. Y respondieron: "tal vez"

Mira lo mejor es que pase lo que pase, no subas esa cuerda.-dijo quatre-

No mejor cambia de compañera.-dijo duo-

Mejor ten listo el seguro medico, tu pasaporte y múdate a la china.-dijo Trowa-

No exageres por favor.-dijo quatre-

Bueno pensándolo bien no le has hecho nada malo.-dijo quatre-

No para nada.-dijo relena-

Oigan y el resto de Uds.-dijo hilde-

Bueno heero esta con wu-fei entrenando, ya sabes ya bien las eliminatorias.-dijo quatre-

Y Uds. Porque no están con ellos.-dijo hilde-

Ooh porque ellos dos si se lo toman en serio.-dijo duo-

Suena la campana que indica devuelta a clases.

**De nuevo en el gym**

Bueno señoritas están listas solo Uds. Dos faltan.

Calma relena si algo te sucede llamare al ejército.-dijo hilde-

Cálmate todo saldrá bien.-dijo relena-

Es que me preocupa lo que dijeron los chicos.-dijo hilde-

Mira por cualquier cosa y espero que no pase llamas a mis tropas y que la fusilen.-dijo relena en tono de broma-

Suerte amiga.-dijo hilde-

Listas tres, dos, uno..-dijo la profesora- el silbato sonó.

Helen y relena empiezan a subir, relena tomo un poco la delantera en la cuerda. Pero Helen la alcanzo cuando ya estaba cerca de llegar arriba ella diente débil la cuerda y se detiene.

Señorita relena tiene que seguir subiendo.-dijo la profesora-

No puedo.-dijo relena en tono bajo-

En eso la cuerda se rompe y relena cae en los colchones. Helen desde arriba se reía pero en tono bajo. Todas se acercan.

Déjenme pasar.-dijo la profesora-

Relena estas bien.-dijo hilde-

Eso creo auch.-se quejo relena-

Enséñame tu muñeca izquierda.-dijo la profesora-

Que tiene se fracturo.-dijo hilde-

No cálmate solo se alecciono se te pasara. Srta. Lola ven acompaña a la Srta. Relena a la enfermería por favor.-dijo la profesora-

**En los pasillos**

Sabes esto lo tubo que haber ello Helen.-dijo lola-

Porque lo dices.-dijo relena-

Sabes lo otra noche me fijo que ella los estaba viendo a los dos, cuando casi te caes a la fuente.-dijo lola-

Pero que tiene que ver eso.-dijo relena-

Que ella piensa que tú le quieres quitar a heero.-dijo lola-

Esa es una locura se que es guapo pero no.-dijo relena-

Mira será mejor que no te le acerques a heero por un tiempo.-dijo lola-

No puede ser, ella no debe sentir celos.-dijo relena-

Abriendo la puerta de la enfermería

Heero.-dijo relena-

Relena.

Que haces aquí, te pasó algo.- relena pregunto-

No nada, pero tú que haces aquí.-dijo heero-

Se callo de la cuerda.-dijo lola-

Eso es cierto.-dijo heero-

Si pero no fue nada.-dijo relena-

Lola aprieta la muñeca de relena

Auch.-relena se queja-

Déjame ver.-dijo heero-

No es tan grave pero si necesitas atención para el dolor.-dijo heero-

Porque no entras la enfermera esta por llegar.-dijo lola-

Sabes yo estoy aquí de estorbo así que me voy.-dijo lola-

Espera.-dijo relena pero ya lola se había ido-

Pasa.-dijo heero-

Relena entro y se sentó.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que relena quiso cortar el silencio.

Y que tal tú practica.-dijo relena-

Bien.-dijo heero-

Y pasaron otros cinco minutos hasta que la enfermera llegara

Veamos que tenemos aquí, Srta. Relena.-dijo la enfermera-

Hola.-dijo relena-

Que le paso.-dijo la enfermera-

Me caí. -respondió relena-

Señor Yuy.-dijo la enfermera-

Yo me voy, espero que te recuperes y bailar contigo en la fiesta de duo.-dijo heero-

Tratare de ir.-dijo relena un poco sonrojada-

Heero se va y relena queda con la enfermera.

No es guapo.-dijo la enfermera-

Ahh un poco. -respondió relena-

La enfermera y relena se quedaron mirando muy serio ¬¬

Aaah miento es súper atractivo.-dijo relena-

Ya lo se.-dijo la enfermera- chicos así si tuviera tu edad no lo dejo escapar.

Lo que pasa es que su novia es celosa.-dijo relena-

Y que si tu le gustas la deja y se queda contigo-dijo la enfermera-

La enfermera y relena siguieron platicando.

Hasta que se dio cuanta que ya iban a ser las 2.30pm Salió no podía creer que perdió dos horas de clases.

…

Continuara.

Que tal no se Helen es mala y quiero que pase algo en la fiesta de duo que haga que heero se enoje con ella y empiece a salir con relena. Algo ya se me esta ocurriendo. Aparte de que duo hará el show en su propia fiesta. No se una idea que quieran que valla en el próxima cap. Denla a conocer. Gracias por leer este fic. Gracias a una personita que me dio un bien consejo en como escribir mejor los fic. Que wow mis respetos hacia ella tiene mas de 80 fic.

_Soy princesa mía peacecraft._

_Y será hasta la próxima_

_Chao_

_Fresas dulces._


	3. Chapter 3 noche de fiesta

**Noche de fiesta**

Relena llego a du ultima clase, el timbre sonó a las 3:10pm ya todos los alumnos se empezaban a movilizar unos a la cafetería otros a los dormitorios, otros simple mente se iban en sus autos. Relena iba pasando por los pasillos se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando tropezó con heero.

Oh lo siento.-dijo relena-

No hay problema.-dijo heero- veo que tu mano esta mejor

Ah si solo fue un golpe leve.-dijo relena regalándole una sonrisa-

Y dime con quien iras al baile.-dijo heero en tono de coqueteo-

No tengo a nadie.-dijo relena un poco sonrojada- por el momento

Te gustaría ir con migo.-dijo heero-

Si claro.

Ok pasó por ti a las 7:30pm –dijo heero con una sonrisa de triunfador-

Conoces dond…

Claro quien no la conoce.-dijo heero- nos vemos 7:30pm

Si esta bien.-dijo relena-

Relena se apuro al ir a la biblioteca, cuando llego al dormitorio se lo conto a hilde. Hilde aun estaba nerviosa con el hecho de ir con duo. Cuando le sonó su celular miro que era duo.

Si duo.-dijo hilde-

Solo quería confirmar que iras con migo- dijo duo-

Oh si claro cuenta con eso-dijo hilde-

Y para decirte que la fiesta es casual, ya sabes.-dijo duo-

Bueno no te preocupes ahí estaré.-dijo hilde terminando la conversación-

No se porque tan nerviosa solo es duo.-dijo relena-

Es que no es eso.-dijo hilde- tu sabes que el me gusta desde que llego al reino de sanc, y lo que me pone nerviosa es que, si quiere besarme.

Y que tiene.-dijo relena-

Que yo no se besar.-dijo hilde-

Jajajajajaja relena se empezó a reír

Ya no te burles.-dijo hilde-

Es que te preocupas demasiado, sabes yo tampoco se besar, pero noin me dijo una vez que solo tienes que dejarte llevar por el.-dijo relena como si fuera una experta-

Enserio.-dijo hilde-

Si.-dijo relena-dime que usaras esta noche

Como es casual unos jeans y alguna que otra blusa.-dijo hilde- y tu

Tendré que ir a mi casa.-dijo relena-

Oye tu limosina ya te esta esperando afuera.-dijo hilde viendo por la ventana-

Ash le dije a mi hermano que yo conduciría hasta la casa.-dijo relena en tono molesto- en fin nos vemos hilde.

**Mansión peacecraft 4:30pm**

Y dime quien es ese chico.-dijo miliardo en tono frio-

Oh por favor ya vas de nuevo.-dijo relena- es solo un compañero de clases

Tiene antecedentes.-dijo miliardo-

Como voy a saber eso.-dijo relena-

Ya déjala miliardo.-dijo noin- por el simple hecho de que estudia en sant Gabriel quiere decir que esta libre de eso.

No se relena tu sabes quien eres.-dijo miliardo- y debes tener mucho cuidado con quien sales recuérdalo muy bien.

Si hermano no te preocupes además.-dijo relena abrazando a su hermano- se que si algo me pasa buscarías al que me hizo daño lo descuartizarías, beberías su sangre con tus amigotes y se lo darías de comer a los cerdos.

Tu si me conoces.-dijo miliardo devolviéndole el abrazo.-

Señorita relena se quedara a cenar esta noche.- pregunto marta la ama de llaves-

Claro que si.-dijo relena con una sonrisa-

Entonces la cena ya estará servida.-dijo marta- si quieren pueden pasar a la mesa

Gracias marta.-dijo miliardo-

Compromiso.-dijo marta y se retiro-

Pasamos ya.-dijo noin-

La cena fue termino a las 6:30pm relena subió a darse una ducha.

Sabes es la primera vez que la veo así con un chico.-dijo noin-

Si después de lo que le hizo aquel canalla, pensé que se cerraría al mundo.-dijo miliardo en tono furioso- pero logro superarlo.

Si tienes razón, subiré a ayudarla a prepararse.-dijo noin-

Esta bien.-dijo miliardo agarrando a noin trayéndola hacia el- pero que no valla muy provocadora.

No te preocupes.-dijo noin dándole un beso-

Eso espero.-dijo miliardo regresándole el beso-

Miliardo seguía en el living eran ya las 7:30pm y el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Marta iba abrir la puerta.

No te preocupes marta yo abriré la puerta.-dijo miliardo poniéndose de pie-

Como diga joven miliardo.-dijo marta-

Este es un trabajo para el hombre de la casa.-dijo miliardo-

Miliardo abre la puerta y ve a heero el traía unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca manga larga, con las mangas recogidas, zapatos negros y el olor a un bien perfume que miliardo reconoció que fue uno que uso.

Buenas noche.-dijo heero viendo que miliardo era unos 10cm mas alto que el-

Pasa.-dijo miliardo- y siéntate ahí.-dijo miliardo sella landó un sofá individual-

Heero se sentó en el y miliardo en frente de el en la mesa del living

Dime heero crees conocer a las mujeres.-dijo miliardo-

Que.-dijo heero-

Responde.-dijo miliardo-

Si.-dijo heero-

Pues te equivocas.

Hm.-dijo heero-

Muéstrame tu licencia.-dijo miliardo-

Es broma.-dijo heero –

Crees que estoy bromeando.-dijo miliardo- si estuviera bromeando tendría esta cara.- miliardo poniendo cara feliz y luego poniéndola seria de nuevo- tengo esa cara

No.-dijo heero y trago saliva-

Tu licencia.-dijo miliardo-

Heero saco la licencia y se la dio. Miliardo la observo.

No eres donador de órganos.-dijo miliardo-

No, creo que lo cambiare mañana.-dijo heero-

Y si relena necesitara un riñón hoy.

Todos mis órganos son de ella.

Muy bien la quiero de regreso a las 11:00pm.-dijo miliardo-no a las 11:01.

Si a las 11:00pm yo la traigo de regreso.

En eso relena apareció. Iba vestida con unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa rosa top amarrada al cuello con mucho brillo, una plataformas color rosa, sin maquillaje solo brillo y blush. Cuando heero la vio bajando por las escaleras casi la boca se le iba al piso. Al contrario miliardo quería decirle que usara otra blusa.

Siento la tardanza heero.-dijo relena- espero que no te haigas aburrido

No claro que no.-dijo heero mirando a miliardo- nos vamos

Claro.-dijo relena-

Nos vemos hermano.-dijo relena dándole un abrazo-

Miliardo correspondiéndole en abrazo dijo "solo cuídate y diviértete"

Nos vemos noin.-dijo relena abrazándola- gracias por la ayuda

No te preocupes.-dijo noin correspondiéndole el abrazo- llegas el gas pimienta y el aparato eléctrico por cualquier cosa.-dijo noin en voz baja-

Siempre. -respondió relena-

Heero le ofreció el brazo a relena ella lo acepto y se dirigían hacia el carro. Noin y miliardo llegaron hasta puerta para ver que se iba. Heero arranco y se fueron.

Dime mi hermano te amenazo o algo en particular.-dijo relena-

No solo que te quería de regreso a las 11:00pm.-dijo heero omitiendo todo lo demás que le había dicho-

Bueno aunque sea me aumento una hora mas.-dijo relena-

En eso el celular de heero empieza a sonar heero contesta

Que quieres.-dijo heero en tono molesto-

Como que no iras con migo a la fiesta.-dijo helena-

Porque lo nuestro no existe.-dijo heero en tono frio-

Aaah espera a que tu padre se entere que estas haciendo esto.-dijo Helen-

Has lo que quieras no me importa.-dijo heero y colgó-

Esta loca Helen.-dijo heero-

Relena no dijo nada solo se quedo callada

No te sientas mal por lo que acabas de escuchar.-dijo heero- entre Helen y yo nunca hubo nada todo era por mi padre que es amigo del padre de ella y querían una alianza.

Y ahora ya no la tendrán.-dijo relena-

Es probable pero mi padre podrá.-dijo heero-

Llegaron a la fiesta o mejor dicho a la casa de duo. Se notaba que el ambiente era bueno entraron y duo les apara recio.

Hey por fin aparecen.-dijo duo en tono de alegría- todo el mundo empezaba a preguntar porque no habían llegado.

Relena.-dijo hilde-

Hilde.-dijo relena y se abrazaron-

Wow solo mírate con estas vestida.-dijo hilde- que hiciste para que miliardo no se enojara y te dejara venir así.

No nada noin me ayudo.-dijo relena-

Ven vamos a bailar.-dijo duo y tomo a hilde-

Bailamos.-dijo heero-

Claro. -respondió relena-

Todos los que estaban es esa fiesta los estaban bien

Oh mira a relena y heero se ven tan bien.-dijo dorothy-

Si tienes razón.-dijo cath-

Nunca pensé que Helen perdería a heero ante relena.-dijo quatre-

Pero si nunca heero le hizo caso.-dijo Trowa-

Lo que pasa es que heero esta interesado en relena.-dijo dorothy- solo míralos parecen una película de amor.

Ya párale dorothy si apenas empiezan.-dijo cath-

En mi opinión prefiero que heero este con alguien que el quiera, y no con la pesada de Helen.-dijo Trowa-

Si tienes razón.-dijeron todos-

Bailamos.-dijo Trowa sacando a bailar a cath-

Si. -respondió ella-

Dorothy.-dijo quatre extendiendo su mano-

Si.- respondió ella tomando su mano.

La noche esa agradable y todo el mundo se divertía.

-GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWG-

Bueno esto es todo para este capitulo será hasta la siguiente.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic…


End file.
